The Road To Becoming Stars
by Ruby of Raven
Summary: Zuko and Katara are in a band with all of their friends. They're entered in the Battle of the Bands competition and so are some of their worst enemies. Plenty of drama, comedy, and romance. There's always drama when it comes to Zutara.Other pairings later
1. Chapter 1: Male Singer

**Chapter 1: Male Singer**

"Great! Now we've got a band!" my brother said after we got all the instrument parts filled up.

"Hold on Snoozles, we don't have all of the band yet. Remember, the competition says that we have to have a male and a female singer. So far, all we got is Sugarqueen," Toph stated.

Toph was right. The 'Battle of the Bands' competition that we were entering clearly stated that we needed two singers, a boy and a girl.

"But- but I can sing!" Sokka looked offended.

"Everyone can sing but it depends on how well you sing and Sokka, you can sing okay. So you can be a back up singer like Toph and Mai," I said to my weird older brother.

"Fine," he said while folding his arms across him chest and sinking down into his seat.

"So how do we find another lead singer?" Aang asked.

"Simple Twinkletoes, we just put up posters," Toph answered.

"Should we put them up around campiest?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. What do you think Mai?" I asked. She hadn't spoken a word yet. She just sat there in the booth at the coffee shop we were at looking bored.

"Yeah, I guess so," she said in that same board tone she always seemed to have.

"Do you know anyone who's a great singer?"

"Yeah."

"Really?" Wow, I wasn't expecting that answer. "So who is it?"

"Zuko."

"What?" everyone asked at the same time.

"B-but he's like anti-social and... and stuff. I mean no offense to your boyfriend but... well, you know, " Sokka said.

"Sweet! Sparky can sing! Who would of thought ," Toph said.

"Well, Jet can sing too," I said, trying to defend my boyfriend.

"Okay, so then will invite Jet and Zuko to tryout. We'll also put up the posters so anyone else who wants to try out can. Sound like a plan?" Sokka asked everybody.

"Sure," everyone said.

"Where should the tryouts be held?" Haru asked.

"We can hold tryouts and practice in Gran Gran's basement," I said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So when should the tryouts be held and what should the requirements be?" asked Aang.

"Umm, well the tryouts can be a week from today, so that means next Friday. As for the requirements... umm...", Sokka trailed off.

"Well, we have to write our own songs, right?" Haru asked.

"Yeah, so the guys all need to addition with a song they wrote," Sokka said.

"But what if we need another base guitar or electric guitar?" Toph asked.

"Then he'll need to be able to play the guitar. How about they have to dedicate it to someone too?" I asked.

"Sure, that sounds fine," Aang agreed.

"Great, now that we know what where looking for we can invite the guys and make the posters," Toph said.

"Then lets get to work!" Sokka said cheerfully.

* * *

Friday finally rolled around. Our band had just finished setting up. Now all we had to do was wait for everyone to arrive.

My boyfriend, Jet, was the first to arrive. So he went first. He sang the song 'Let It Rock' that he wrote. It was dedicated to all of those rocking party people. It was a good song and he was a pretty good singer too. He could also play the guitar very well.

"Wow Jet, you did great!" I told him after the song was over.

"You really think so?" Jet asked me. I nodded and hugged him.

"Okay, okay. Hands off my sister," Sokka said as he pulled us apart. Me and Jet just rolled our eyes at him.

"Fine, we won't hug or kiss in front of you," I said to Sokka.

"Thank you," he said looking relieved.

"Jet you can watch the tryouts if you'd like. There's a couch right there for you to sit down on," I told him.

"Thanks, I think I will," he said and sat down. The couch was against the right wall of the basement and directly on the right of where the band was set up so you saw the band sideways. Since we were playing the song that that the guys wrote, the microphone was facing the other way so we could see the front of the person singing instead of there back. That way we could see how they looked while they sang.

After about ten more people tried out we were down to one last person. Zuko.

"Hey," he said when he arrived.

'"Hey Sparky! So you can sing?" Toph asked.

"Um, yeah but I'm not sure how well compared to the others," he said.

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Aang reassured him.

Zuko nodded and got out his red electric guitar.

"So who are you dedicating the song to?" Sokka asked.

Zuko smirked at this question. "Mai and Jet," he answered.

"Why?" Mai and Jet asked him at the same time.

Zuko's smirk became even bigger. "We'll all find out soon enough."

Zuko sounded like he knew something we didn't.

"Mai, you can go sit with Jet while Aang fills in for you since the song is dedicated to you guys," Sokka said. Mai plays the keyboard and piano parts.

So Mai went over and sat with Jet.

Then Zuko told us as best as he could how he wanted the song to sound, like everyone before him did. Every time we asked him what the name of the song was or what the lyrics where he just said it was a surprise. When he was done explaining he grabbed his electric guitar.

Then Zuko said to me," After I sing this you'll have different feelings about your boyfriend."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" I asked confused. Mai's and Jet's faces both had a shocked expression on them.

"Like I said, you'll know after I sing this," he answered me. Then he gave everyone the thumbs up and we all started playing.

Zuko sang:

_"Is it still me that makes you sweat?_  
_Am I who you think about in bed?_  
_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_  
_Then think of what you did_  
_And how I hope to God he was worth it._  
_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._  
_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_  
_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_  
_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_  
_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_  
_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus_  
_In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?_  
_(Let's pick up, pick up)_

_Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part_  
_Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick._  
_I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention._  
_Now let's not get selfish_  
_Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_Dance to this beat_  
_Dance to this beat_  
_Dance to this beat_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_  
_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster_

_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_  
_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me_  
_Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of_  
_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?_  
_No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,_  
_Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?_

_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_  
_Dance to this beat_  
_So testosterone boys and harlequin girls_  
_Dance to this beat_  
_And hold a lover close_  
_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_  
_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster."_

Toph started to applaud. "Way to go Sparky!" she cheered.

"Wait, does that mean Jet cheated on me and with Mai?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

Zuko nodded.

"But how did you find out? How long have you known?" an enraged Mai asked. Mai and Jet were both standing now looking pissed.

"I've known for about three days now. Ty Lee sent me a picture of you guys making out in a bar down town," said Zuko.

"WHAT! I can't believe I kissed you, you Jerk! It's so over!" I yelled at Jet.

"I can't believe that you cheated on my baby sister! I'm gonna kill you!" Sokka yelled as he started to chase Jet (after he put down his base guitar of course). He chased him out of the basement.

"Zuko, I'm sorry. I was drunk and it was only one night! I'm still in love with you and Jet's still in love with Katara. Please, Zuko. I can't let you go!" Mai pleaded.

"Sorry Mai but I can't keep on dating you if you're just going to get drunk and cheat on me all the time. It's over," Zuko told her.

Tears started to form in Mai's eyes. "Fine, I guess if that's how you want it," she said.

Then Sokka came back down into the basement huffing and puffing trying to catch he's breath.

"Sokka what happened?" I asked him.

"I chased Jet all the way to the park. He won't be coming back anytime soon," he said.

"Good."

"So does Sparky get the part or what?" asked Toph.

"All in favor of Zuko as the new male lead singer, raise your hand," Sokka said.

Everyone, except Mai, raised there hands. "Congrats Zuko, your in the band," Sokka told him.

Zuko smiled and for some reason I couldn't help but think he looked even more handsome when he smiles. Then I thought, _'When did I start thinking he was handsome?'_

_

* * *

_**Hey, it's Ruby of Raven!**

I do not own that song or the show and cast of Avatar the Last Airbender.

That song that Jet sang was by Kevin Rudolf.

The song that Zuko sang was called "Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" by Panic! at the Disco. I just love that band!

There will be more to come with this story. I'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2: I Want You

**Chapter 2: I Want You**

I walked into the basement to be greeted with a "What took you so long" from everyone in the room. It has been a week since I dumped Jet and this was our first official band practice.

"Oh, I just got done writing a new song for the band about my **_Evil Ex_**," I said the last two words louder and angrier to make my point.

"Funny you should say that Sugerqueen. Sparky was just telling everyone one else in the band about his new song that he decided to write about his evil ex," Toph told me with a smirk while she was spread out laying on the couch.

"Didn't he already write one about her?" I asked still standing on the landing of the stairs.

"Yeah, I guess Zuko isn't over her yet," Sokka teased. He was sitting in a black swivel chair right next to Zuko who was sitting in a black wooded chair with his feet up on the table.

"Shut up Sokka," Zuko told him as he spun Sokka around in his swivel chair as a form of payback. "At least I've had a girlfriend."

"I've had a girlfriend! Yue was my girlfriend!" Sokka yelled as the chair stopped spinning.

"Yeah, then she moved to Alaska and you haven't had girlfriend since," Toph put in.

"See," Zuko said.

"Well, wasn't Mai you're first girlfriend?" Aang asked Zuko. Aang was over by his drum set.

"No. My first girlfriend was Song and then Jin. After that was Mai, who I _was_ with for two years," Zuko said.

"Speaking of Mai, where is she?" I asked, just now noticing the goth chic was gone.

"Probably all pissed off at Sparky still. Man, you really got a away of breaking up with someone," Toph said with a smile.

"Well, we've got to play my song. I have to get my anger out," I told everyone.

"Sure, then we can play mine," Zuko said with a smirk. _'I like it when he smirks at me like that. Wait, What Am I Thinking! I don't have feelings for him! Do I? I don't think so! Well, his scar is kind of se- No! I don't like him like that! I can't! But do I?' _I debated with myself.

After I stopped debating with myself, I told everyone their parts and notes. Toph on drums and backup singer, Aang on key board, Haru on sound effects and anything to do with our sound, Sokka on bass guitar, and Zuko on his electric guitar while I just sing. So finally, we started to play.

I sang:

'_Down to you_  
_ You're pushing and pulling me down to you_  
_ But I don't know what I..._

_ Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_  
_ From saying something that I should have never thought_  
_ Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_  
_ From saying something that I should have never thought of you_

_ Of you..._  
_ You're pushing and pulling me down to you_  
_ But I don't know what I want_  
_ No I don't know what I want_

_ You got it, you got it_  
_ Some kind of magic_  
_ Hypnotic, hypnotic_  
_ You're leaving me breathless_  
_ I hate this, I hate this_  
_ You're not the one I believe in_  
_ With God as my witness_

_ Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_  
_ From saying something that I should have never thought_  
_ Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_  
_ From saying something that I should have never thought of you_

_ Of you..._  
_ You're pushing and pulling me down to you_  
_ But I don't know what I want_  
_ No I don't know what I want_

I looked at the couch Jet had sat on with Mai. I know for sure that he's not what I want. I really should have never thought that I loved him and that he loved me. Then I looked at Zuko playing his guitar and looking great doing it. He was handsome, no doubt about it, but did I like him enough to want to be with him? We've been friends for a couple of years now and I still don't know him all that well. Does it matter to me? I know that he's pretty nice once you get to know him, he likes the colors red, gold, and black, he lives with his Uncle who owns a tea shop, and that he hates Jet, his sister, and his father_._ Both family members whom I haven't met. I'll admit I have a crush on him, but is it more than that already? Whether or not it is, do I want him?_  
_

_ Don't know what I want_  
_ But I know it's not you_  
_ Keep pushing and pulling me down_  
_ When I know in my heart it's not you_

I think I want him. I don't know if it's more than me like liking him, but I can't help thinking he's mysterious, sexy, hot, and handsome_._ I want him, not Jet. I want Zuko._  
_

I smiled at the realization.

_Hmmm... Ohh.._

_ Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_  
_ From saying something that I should have never thought_  
_ Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_  
_ From saying something that I should have never thought of you_  
_ I knew, I know in my heart it's not you_

I looked at Zuko and sang the last part.

_I knew, but now i know what I want, I want, I want_  
_ Oh no, I should have never thought!_'

"Yeah! That was smoken' awesome!" Aang yelled.

"Ooh yes, that was definitely interesting," Toph said with a knowing smirk.

_'Oh crap! She knows. I'm surprised Sokka didn't notice or anybody else. I just hope she keeps her mouth shut.'_

"Come on Zuko, lets hear yours now," Sokka said.

"Kay," Zuko simply said.

Zuko already told the rest of the band what to play, so he had to tell me to play the electric guitar part while he would just sing.

Finally after everything was all said and done, we began to play.

Zuko sang:

_'I just don't want to waste another day_  
_ I'm trying to make things right_  
_ But you shove it in my face_  
_ And all those things you've done to me I can't erase_  
_ And I can't keep this inside_  
_ It's time to say goodbye_

Wow, he's even better than I remember. Last time he sang I was just listening for the meaning of the words,but now that I don't have to I can concentrate more on his voice. He's beautiful voice, I might add. _  
_

_ On the first day that I met you_  
_ I should have known to walk away_  
_ I should have told you you were crazy_  
_ And disappear without a trace_  
_ But instead I stood there waiting_  
_ Hoping you would come around_  
_ But you always found a way to let me down_

_ It's time to say goodbye_  
_ (I just don't want to waste another day)_  
_ It's time to say goodbye_  
_ (Cause things will never be the same)_  
_ It's time to say goodbye_  
_ (You make me think I need to walk away)_  
_ It's time to say goodbye_  
_ It's time to say goodbye_

_ After all the things I've done for you_  
_ You never tried to do the same_  
_ It's like you always play the victim_  
_ And I'm the one you always blame_  
_ When you need someone to save you_  
_ When you think you're going to drown_  
_ (Think you're going to drown)_  
_ You just grab your arms around me and pull me down_

_ It's time to say goodbye_  
_ (I just don't want to waste another day)_  
_ It's time to say goodbye_  
_ (Cause things will never be the same)_  
_ It's time to say goodbye_  
_ (You make me think I need to walk away)_  
_ It's time to say goodbye_  
_ It's time to say goodbye_

_ Now I'm gone_  
_ It's too late_  
_ You can't fix_  
_ Your mistakes_  
_ I was trying to save you from you_  
_ So you scream_  
_ So you cry_  
_ I can see_  
_ Through your lies_  
_ You're just trying to change me_  
_ (Trying to change me)_

_ Somewhere in the distance_  
_ There's a place for me to go_  
_ I don't want you to hate me_  
_ But I think you need to know_  
_ You're weighing on my shoulders_  
_ And I'm sick of feeling down_  
_ So I guess it's time for me to say goodbye.' _

"Wow," I said in shock that I didn't notice he was this good the first time around. I can't believe I missed it.

"Uh, thanks," he said to me while he rubbed the back of his neck. He was also blushing slightly at the comment. _'He so cute when he does that.'_

"Okay Sugarqueen, you can stop staring at Sparky now," Toph said from behind me.

"I was not staring at him!" I said as I turned around to face her, blushing from embarrassment.

"Sure you weren't Sugarqueen," Toph said with that annoying, knowing, little smirk on her face.

* * *

**Ruby of Raven here!**

Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been super busy! My Science teacher just loves to give us homework.

The song Katara sang was "I Caught Myself" by Paramore.

The song Zuko sang was "Time To Say Goodbye" by Simple Plan. I love those bands and if you don't know them then you're out of luck. I've got a lot of their songs and other bands songs that I like on the way too!

I'll update soon!


	3. Chapter 3: Names

I, **Ruby of Raven**, still don't own ATLA.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Names**

The next day, Zuko came over early for band practice. Sokka was still asleep, even though it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon. So that left me with Zuko, alone.

We were just sitting on the old couch down in the basement in complete silence, waiting for something to happen. The only thing that was happening, was us hearing Sokkas loud snores as he slept.

Finally, I couldn't take the silence anymore. "This is crazy! We need to do something!"

Zuko looked at me, a little startled from my little outburst. "I agree. So, what do you wanna do?"

I stood up from the couch. "Anything! Talk, sing, dance, play an instrument! I don't care! I just can't stand the silence!"

Zuko smirked at me as he stood up. He easily towered over me. "Okay then, so what instruments do you play?" he asked me.

"Piano, bass and electric guitar. You?" It wasn't much of a conversation but it's a start.

"Piano, drums, bass and electric guitar. I beat you," he told me with a mocking smirk.

I scowled at him. "Well sorry, I didn't know it was a competition!"

_'How does he get me so worked up? He was just teasing, right?'_

He smirked in amusement. "Relax_,_ I was only teasing," he said playfully. "But I like it when you're angry," he whispered in my ear.

I blushed. "Umm... I-I t-think we should do something else besides t-talking_,"_ I managed to get out.

"Kay." He shrugged and went over to the drum set Toph used like nothing just happened.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked.

"Gonna play the drums, why?" he asked as he gave me a questioning look.

"No reason," I quickly said. "So, what ya gonna play?"

"Don't know, don't care," he stated. He then began to start up a beat on the drums. I couldn't help but sway my hips to it.

"I see you're liking it," he stated with a smug smirk.

I smiled at him. "I am. Do you want me to accompany you on guitar?"

He nodded and said a simple "Sure" in response. So, I picked up my guitar and started playing right along with him. I don't know what we where playing but we sounded good together. My feet were tapping right along with his beat along with my hips. Zuko defiantly knew how to play those drums.

This song didn't last very long before Sokka burst through the door and ran over to us. We both stopped playing instantly.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! I got us a gig!" he exclaimed, clearly excited about it. He was bounce up and down in excitement.

A huge grin broke out across my face at Sokkas news. "Sokka, that's great! Where's the gig at and when?"

"Sorry, can't tell ya until the rest of the group gets here," Sokka told us.

I huffed. _'He got me all excited and I have to wait. Great.'_

* * *

Soon everyone had arrived. We all waiting anxiously to hear what Sokka had to say about the gig.

"Cool, everyone's here_,"_ Sokka stated. He then continued, "As you all know, I booked us a gig for tonight."

"I didn't know it was tonight," Aang put in.

Sokka cleared his throat. "As I was saying, at this gig tonight, this rich girl wants us to preform for her at her 18th B-day party. Now, we've got the music, band, singers, and everything else except... An Awesome, Kick Ass Group Name!" Sokka shouted, throwing in some, what seemed to be, karate chops as he did so.

"Why Did You Yell That Part?" Toph yelled back.

"Because I Want An Awesome Group Name!" he told her.

"Can you both shut up and talk in your indoor voices? I'm getting a head ache," Zuko said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sorry, Sparky. Go ahead and continue Snoozles," Toph said.

"Thanks. Anyways, we need a group name. Any ideas?" Sokka asked us.

"How about 'Neon Trees'?" Aang suggested.

"No way! We are not naming our band after trees! How about 'The Terminators'," Toph suggested.

"I don't think so. How about 'The Daggers'," Mai said in her bored tone.

"No! That's way to depressing! 'The Mustaches' is a great name," Haru said.

Zuko looked at Haru like he'd gone nuts."Dude, you're obsessed with that hairy squirrel on your face. No way in hell are we naming the band after it. How about 'The Red Dragons' instead?" Zuko offered.

"No way! We should name it 'The Boomerang Squad'!" Sokka shouted.

Everyone broke out into arguments about what the band should be called. After five minutes of listening to non stop arguing, I stood up from the couch I was sitting on and yelled, "EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Surprisingly, the room became silent. I could actually hear a cricket chirping in the background.

"We need to come to an understanding," I stated. I quickly thought of an idea that would satisfy all of us. "Toph and Haru, you both like earth. Zuko and Mai, you both like fire. Aang, you like air. Sokka and me, we like water. All of us together make up the four elements. So why don't we just name our band 'The Four Elements'?"

Everyone seemed to keep staring at me in an awkward silence with that annoying cricket still chirping in the background.

Finally Toph broke the silence. "Great idea Sugarqueen! I can't believe I didn't think of that," she said with a huge grin plastered on her face. Everyone quickly agreed.

"It's settled then. We are now known as 'The Four Elements'," Sokka said.

"Um, okay. So when's the party?" Haru asked.

"It starts in two hours so we need to get ready. We have to be there an hour before it officially starts so we can set up all our stuff," Sokka said.

"You heard him, lets get a move on!" Toph shouted. We all immediately got busy packing up what we needed to bring.

* * *

**Ruby of Raven** here!

So, you like that chapter?

Do ya know who that rich girl is?


	4. Chapter 4: She's Your What?

A.N.

Hey, it's** Ruby of Raven** here! Sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've had tons of homework and I was sick yesterday.

I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, so you can't sue me! (:

* * *

**Chapter 4: She's Your What?**

Toph's parents found out about our band and now they're making us ride in their limo to our very first gig! Toph doesn't like it but I don't see what's not to like. It's got a TV and a mini fridge! We've all just been hanging out and watching TV for the last fifteen minutes. There is now only thirty more minutes to go until we reach our destination and Sokka has just turned off the TV because he couldn't find anything to watch (apparently he didn't want to watch Dora the Explorer and if he did I'm sure Toph would have screamed her head off and kick his ass until he turned it off).

"So Sokka, who's the lucky birthday girl?" Toph asked.

"Azula, I think her name was," Sokka answered.

Zuko, who had been drinking Pepsi when Sokka answered, did a spit take that landed all over the seat across from him. Luckily, no one was sitting there.

"Dude, you alright?" Sokka asked.

Zuko nodded even though he was coughing. When he finally managed to stop coughing he said, "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that, I know Azula."

"How? You date her or something?" Sokka asked.

Zuko looked at Sokka like he had gone crazy, which I tend to believe he has sometimes. "God No! She's my sister!" Everyone gasped at the news.

"Wow, didn't see that one coming," Toph said after she got over the shock.

"Yeah, how come you didn't tell us she was your sister?" Sokka asked him.

"I was hoping you would never meet her. She's pure evil."

"Oh come on Zuko, she can't be that bad," I said, sitting right next to him.

"Oh trust me, she is," he replied gravely.

"What did she ever do to make you hate her so much," Aang asked.

"It's none of your business," he told Aang coldly. Aang shrunk away from him and scooted closer to Toph.

"Come on Sparky, we're all friends here. We won't tell anyone," Toph said.

"Besides, I don't think she's that bad," Mai spoke up for the first time since we all got into the limo.

"Wait! You knew Azula was Zuko's sister? Why didn't you tell us?" Sokka asked in disbelief that he was left out of the loop as he pointed an accusing finger at her.

Mai shrugged. "It wasn't something for me to tell."

"Anyways, why is your sister evil Sparky?" Toph asked before Sokka could say anything more to Mai.

Zuko sighed in defeat because he obviously knew he couldn't get out of telling us. "She's evil because she's a manipulative, mean, and stuck up, rich girl that my father loves more than me for all those reasons. It's her birthday so he'll probably be there too. He's just as much of a bastard as her."

"Whoa, calm down there Sparky. It sounds like you got father issues too. What did he ever do to you besides love your sister more?"

Zuko closed his eyes and touched his scar as if remembering a memory, most likely a bad one judging by the pained look on his face. We all got the message. The scar was from his father. _'So that's how it he got it. What person in their right mind would do such a thing to their own child?' _

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know," Toph said quietly.

"Sokka! Look at what you've done! Now we have to play for those evil people!" I yelled at my idiot of a brother.

"What? I didn't know!" Sokka shouted back, startled at my sudden anger towards him.

"Well, you should have told us sooner!"

"Well, it's too late now! We're almost there and there's no turning back now! Besides, we needed a practice gig and I got us one!"

"QUIET!" Toph yelled at us. We abruptly shut our mouths. "There, that's better. Now, we all know Snoozles is an idiot-"

"Hey!"

Toph ignored Sokka and went on with what she was saying,"- but that doesn't mean we can get out of this gig. However, it does mean we can play music. Music will be our way of revenge." She had on an evil smirk on her face.

We all caught on to what she was thinking and soon had evil smirks of our own. _'This will be fun.'_

* * *

**25 minutes later...**

"Look who it is! It's Zuzu! Since when did you start singing at birthday parties?" Azula greeted Zuko as soon as she spotted him setting up on stage. A girl clad in pink was standing behind her. The brunette's face perked up at the name Zuzu.

"Zuko! I've missed you so much!" the girl yelled as she jumped on stage and tackled him in a hug.

"I've missed you too Ty Lee," Zuko answered awkwardly. The girl smiled.

Ty Lee's face seemed to brighten up even more when she saw Mai. "MAI!" she screamed as she let go of Zuko and ran over to hug Mai. Mai looked like she felt even more awkward than Zuko did in Ty Lee's big embrace.

I turned back to watch what was going on between the two siblings.

"So, Uncle doesn't pay you enough at that old tea shop of his?" Azula asked her older brother.

Zuko glared at her. "No, he pays me just fine. I'm only doing this as a warm up gig. Our band needs more practice with live audiences."

"I'm sure they'll need all the practice they can get." Zuko growled at her, at least I think it was a growl. Azula only smirked at his aggravation. "Your band can play as long as you don't stink to bad and remember to play some actual good songs every once in a while. After all, it is my party and I need to be able to dance sometime. Oh! By the way, dad's joining the party around ten o'clock. I'm sure he'd love to see you." Zuko just kept glaring at her. If looks could kill then Azula would have died ten times over already. It didn't seem to faze her though because she just kept smirking like she was enjoying it. _'She really does seem evil. Zuko wasn't lying about that._'

"Well, I must be going and talk to some more of my guests. Come on Ty Lee," Azula said as she left, Ty Lee followed her all the way until they got lost in the sea of people.

"She seems just darling," Toph said sarcastically.

"Yeah, you weren't kidding when you said she was evil," my brother said.

"Come on, I bet she's not all that bad once you get to know her," Aang said. He was always the optimistic one in the group.

"Are you kidding me? Did you see how she glared at Zuko and how she made fun of us? She seems a bit to cruel to have any goodness in her," Sokka pointed out.

"I'd have to agree," Haru said.

"Same here," I put in.

"Can we just forget about her now? I'd like to just get this night over with," Zuko said.

"Why? Aren't you excited for your revenge?" Toph asked with her little evil smirk plastered on her face once more.

Zuko smiled an evil smirk of his own. "You have no idea."


	5. Chapter 5: Revenge and Ignorance

**Chapter 5: Revenge and Ignorance**

* * *

Our band started playing at 4 o'clock and we took a short fifteen minute break at 9:45. (Azula wouldn't let us stop playing until then but that break gave us time to prepare for the songs we were about to sing about her and her dad.)

"Are we ready?" I asked every one before we went back on stage.

"Heck yeah, where ready!" Toph yelled. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Zuko smiled and said,"Dad's gonna kill us but it's so worth the looks on their faces." We all got in our places on stage. The lights on stage weren't on so the audience couldn't see us.

The DJ came on the speakers just then. He said, "How we all doin' tonight?"

There was loud screams and cheers that could be heard from the crowd.

"Good, good. So how we all liking the music so far?"

The cheers and screams could be heard once again from the crowd in response to the question.

"Glad to hear. So please help me welcome 'The Four Elements' back onto the stage!"

The crowd went wild again. It was like they were the performers at a concert. Azula must have invited hundreds of people to her party. Perfect.

The lights came on to reveal our band. There was more cheers and screams that could be heard. I tried to block out all the cat calls Zuko was getting from the girls in the audience.

I grabbed the mic from it's stand and said, "Hey, I'm Katara and where The Four Elements!" More noise was heard from the audience. "To start us off, I'm gonna sing a song to all you people out there who judge people based on how they look or act. This means you Azula and your dear daddy." I smirked as I could just make out Azula's shocked face and what must of been her dad, who also had a shocked expression on his face from where he was sitting next to her towards the back of the crowd.

Zuko smiled. He started playing on his guitar and the rest of the band joined in. Then I started singing:

_'If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_  
_Well, I guess I'll make my own way_  
_It's a circle, a mean cycle_  
_I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_  
_What's my offense this time?_  
_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_  
_Well, sentence me to another life_

I looked at Zuko. Yeah, what was Zuko's offense? What gave his dad the idea that he deserved that scar? And what does Azula have against him? Why do they seem to hate him? To many questions were left unanswered, but all I can think is how ignorant Azula and her father are. That I know for sure._  
_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_  
_I don't wanna feel your pain_  
_When you swear it's all my fault_  
_'Cause you know we're not the same_  
_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_We're the friends who stuck together_  
_We wrote our names in blood_  
_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_  
_It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

I pointed to Azula and her dad while singing the two next lines._  
_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing that could've happened_  
_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_  
_It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture_  
_I'm just a person but you can't take it_

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_  
_They won't get you anywhere_  
_I'm not the same kid from your memory_  
_Well, now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_  
_I don't wanna feel your pain_  
_When you swear it's all my fault_  
_'Cause you know we're not the same_  
_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_Yeah, we used to stick together_  
_We wrote our names in blood_  
_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_  
_It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

I pointed, once again at Azula and her daddy and sang,_  
_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_Ignorance is your new best friend_  
_Ignorance is your new best friend.'_

I watched as Zuko rocked out on his guitar solo. _'He's so talented__,' _I thought dreamily. Then a banging noise snapped me out of it. I looked past Zuko and saw the security guards trying to get on stage but failed to get in because we locked the stage doors. The only way on stage was if you jumped onto the stage, but only Ty Lee would be able to do that and I don't think we had to worry about her. I spotted her making out with some guy under a table before the song even started.

I smiled as I sang the last part because it looked like no one could stop us from singing or saying anything we wanted to u on this stage._  
_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_  
_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_  
_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out.'_

The crowd went wild once again.

I smirked. "Kay guys, I'm gonna hand the mic over to Zuko. He's gonna sing some more songs for ya," I told the audience. All the girls in the audience seemed to go wild when I gave the mic to Zuko.

I was steaming mad at those stupid fan girls as I grabbed my guitar._ 'I hate how they practically rape Zuko with their eyes and he doesn't seem to notice.' _I rolled my eyes._ 'Men are so oblivious.'_

* * *

A.N.

**Ruby of Raven here!**

Hope ya liked the chap. **Next up is Zuko's song**. He's gonna sing, at the most, 4 songs to his sis and dad.

The song Katara sang was 'Ignorance' by Paramore.

Sorry for not updating sooner.


	6. Chapter 6: My Life, My World

A.N.

I, **Ruby of Raven,** do not own Avatar the Last Airbender! So ya can't sue me! Ha!

**READ THIS PEOPLE! - Get YouTube up NOW and get ready to search for the songs in this chap. Scroll down to the bottom of the chap to get the names of the songs so you can listen to them as you read.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: My Life, My World**

"Hey guys, I'm Zuko Angi. This next song is about my life and how hard it's been for me, mainly because of my little sister and father. So, I hope you enjoy it," Zuko said into the mic.

Zuko started playing his guitar and singing. The rest of the band joined in (this included me).

Zuko sang:

_'Do you ever feel like breaking down?_  
_Do you ever feel out of place?_  
_Like somehow you just don't belong_  
_And no one understands you_

_Do you ever wanna run away?_  
_Do you lock yourself in your room?_  
_With the radio on, turned up so loud_  
_That no one hears you screaming_

_No you don't know what it's like_  
_When nothing feels alright_  
_You don't know what it's like, to be like me_

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked, when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_When no one's there to save you_  
_No you don't know what it's like_  
_Welcome to my life.'_

Wow, sounds like he had a bad childhood. I can't believe they made him feel that way, what kind of family was he living with? Sounds like a living hell to me._  
_

_'Do you wanna be somebody else?_  
_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_  
_Are you desperate to find something more_  
_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_  
_Are you sick of everyone around?_  
_With the big fake smiles and stupid lies_  
_Well deep inside you're bleeding_

_No you don't know what it's like_  
_When nothing feels alright_  
_You don't know what it's like to be like me_

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked, when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_When no one's there to save you_  
_No you don't know what it's like_  
_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lies straight to your face_  
_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_  
_You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_  
_You never had to work it was always there_  
_You don't know what it's like, what it's like.'_

He's right, I don't know what it like. No wonder he hates his sister and father. I hate them too for making him feel so sad and hurt. It pains me to think about how hard it must have been for him. I wish I could have helped him back then, but I didn't even know him until freshman year when he first moved here.

Well, I guess I'll just have to start helping him now. _  
_

_'To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_When no one's there to save you_  
_No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)_

_To be hurt, to feel lost, to be left out in the dark_  
_To be kicked when you're down_  
_To feel like you've been pushed around_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_  
_When no one's there to save you_  
_No you don't know what it's like_

_Welcome to my life_  
_Welcome to my life_  
_Welcome to my life.'_

The crowd went wild. Some of Zuko's fan girls were actually crying. I wasn't crying, but I did feel tears starting to form in my eyes. I quickly blinked to keep them from overflowing.

"This song is another song about my sister and dad. Hope you like it," Zuko said with an evil smirk.

Zuko started up on his guitar again. Then the rest of the band, including me, started playing.

Zuko sang:

_'We're not gonna be just a part of their game_  
_ We're not gonna be just the victims_  
_ They're taking our dreams and they tear them apart_

_'Till everyone's the same_  
_ I've got no place to go_  
_ I've got nowhere to run._  
_ They love to watch me fall_  
_ They think they know it all_

_ I'm a nightmare, a disaster_  
_ That's what they always said_  
_ I'm a lost cause, not a hero_  
_ But I'll make it on my own_  
_ I've gotta prove them wrong_  
_ Me against the world.'_

Why would anybody love to watch their kid fail (or fall, as Zuko put it in the song)? That's just horrible. Azula and Zuko's dad, who he did not name, are just pure evil! Well, Zuko will show them! Like he said, "I've gotta prove them wrong," and he will. No, he _is_ proving them wrong._  
_

_ 'It's me against the world_

_We won't let them change how we feel in our hearts_  
_ We're not gonna let them control us_  
_ We won't let them shove all their thoughts in our heads_  
_ And we'll never be like them.'_

You tell em' Zuko! **Shut up innerself****!** Sorry! **Yeah, you better be.**** Now just watch Zuko sing while you play your guitar. **Fine._  
_

_ 'I've got no place to go_  
_ I've got nowhere to run_  
_ They love to watch me fall_  
_ They think they know it all_

_ I'm a nightmare, a disaster_  
_ That's what they always said_  
_ I'm a lost cause, not a hero_  
_ But I'll make it on my own_  
_ I've gotta prove them wrong_  
_ It's me against the world_  
_ World….world…world…_  
_ Me against the world_  
_ World….world…world…_  
_ (scream)_

_ Now I'm sick of this waiting_  
_ So come on and take your shot_  
_ You can spit out your insults_  
_ But nothing you say is gonna change us_  
_ You can sit there and judge me_  
_ Say what you want to_  
_ We'll never let you win.'_

Yeah, this is our revenge for Zuko! Tonight, we win and Azula and her crazy father lose. _  
_

_ 'I'm a nightmare, a disaster_  
_ That's what they always said_  
_ I'm a lost cause, not a hero_  
_ But I'll make it on my own_  
_ Me against the world_

_ I'm a nightmare, a disaster_  
_ That's what they always said_  
_ I'm a lost cause, not a hero_  
_ But I'll make it on my own_

_ I'm gonna prove them wrong_  
_ They'll never bring us down_  
_ We'll never fall in line_  
_ I'll make it on my own_  
_ Me against the world.'_

The audience went crazy and some of Zuko's fan girls were glaring at Azula and her dad.

Azula had started storming over to the stage, using her body guards to clear the way through the angry fan girls and guys for her. It was gonna take her a while till she'd reach the stage.

I smiled at Zuko when he looked back at the band_. _He smiled back at me.

"Hey, Zuko? Can I sing one more song?" I asked him.

Zuko cover the mic with his hand and said, "Sure thing, as long as it's for revenge." He smiled that evil smirk, again.

I returned the smirk. "Trust me. It is."

* * *

A.N.

Hey! **Ruby of Raven **here!

Hope you all loved the songs I picked out for Zuko.

The first song Zuko sang was '_Welcome to My Life' by Simple Plan_.

The last song Zuko sang was _'Me Against The World'_ also _by Simple Plan._

**Two more revenge songs left, coming up next!**


	7. Chapter 7: Shut Up!

**Chapter 7: Shut Up!**

"Hey! It's me again! I'm gonna sing a song that goes out to Azula and how everybody now feels about her," I said into the mic with a smirk. I saw Azula's eyes noticeably widen when I announced it was about her, but the crowd cheered at the announcement and glared and booed at Azula. This just made her even more angry, so her and her bodyguards started moving even faster towards the stage.

I smirked again. _'This is going even better than I thought it would.'_

I turned to the band and nodded, signaling that I was ready to start singing.

The band started playing and I joined in singing:

_'Perfect by nature _  
_Icons of self indulgence _  
_Just what we all need _  
_More lies about a world that _

_Never was and never will be _  
_Have you no shame? Don't you see me? _  
_You know you've got everybody fooled _

She really must have had everyone fooled that she was a nice rich girl, but now look at this crowd booing at her. _  
_

_Look here she comes now_

I point at Azula who's almost made it onto the stage with the help of her bodyguards lifting her up onto it.

_Bow down and stare in wonder _  
_Oh how we love you _  
_No flaws when you're pretending _  
_But now I know she _

_Never was and never will be _  
_You don't know how you've betrayed me _  
_And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

Azula's now on the stage. She looks like she's about to kill someone. That someone would be me._  
_

_Without the mask, where will you hide? _  
_Can't find yourself lost in your lie_

I now march up to Azula and point to her as I sing the next part_:  
_

_I know the truth now _  
_I know who you are _  
_And I don't love you anymore_

Azula looked shocked as I sang that, but that quickly turned into rage. "How dare you peasant!" she screeched at me, but I ignored her and went on singing._  
_

_It Never was and never will be _  
_You don't know how you've betrayed me _  
_And somehow you've got everybody fooled _

_It never was and never will be _  
_You're not real and you can't save me _  
_Somehow now you're everybody's fool.'_

As the song finishes, the crowd goes berserk with tons of cheers and shouts. I smirked for what must have been the tenth time that night as I told Azula, "The tables have turned, now your everybody's fool. How does it feel?"

"You'll pay for this! All of you will pay!" Azula yelled at me and the band.

"I don't think so Azula," Zuko said.

She wiped her head in his direction and glared a piercing glare. "Oh yeah? Who's gonna stop me, Zuzu? You? Ha! Don't make me laugh!"

Zuko just smirked an evil, knowing, smirk (that reminded me a little to much of Toph, she always smirks like that when she's about to get revenge on someone for thinking she's a defenseless blind girl).

"The nights not over yet Azula and I still have one more song to sing."

Her glare became even more piercing. "You wouldn't dare," she said in the most scariest, threatening tone I'd ever heard from anyone in my life.

"Try me," Zuko said.

Azula looked shocked by this. I guess not to many people disobey her or dare to. So, before she had the chance to recover from her shock the band started playing. Zuko had put down his guitar and I had picked up my own, so that means he'll just be singing to his darling little sister.

Zuko sang:

_'There you go_

He pointed to Azula while she just stood there looking pissed off.

_You're always so right_  
_ It's all a big show_

Zuko did jazz hands for 'big show'. I cracked a smile at that.

_It's all about you_

_ You think you know_  
_ What everyone needs_  
_ You always take time_  
_ To criticize me_

Zuko pointed to himself for that part and this next part as he slowly walked over to his sister._  
_

_ It seems like everyday_  
_ I make mistakes_  
_ I just can't get it right_

_ It's like I'm the one_  
_ You love to hate_  
_ But not today_

Zuko got right up into her face and sang the next part._  
_

_ So shut up, shut up, shut up_  
_ Don't wanna hear it_

Zuko covered his ear like he really didn't want to hear it while the other hand held the mic. By this time, he was now standing a safe distance from her.

_Get out, get out, get out_  
_ Get out of my way_

Zuko pushed pass Azula, this caused her to stumble a bit.

_Step up, step up, step up_  
_ You'll never stop me_  
_ Nothing you say today_  
_ Is gonna bring me down_

Azula had now regained her footing and threw a punch at Zuko. He dogged it and sidestepped the kick she then sent his way. She threw another punch at him, but this time Zuko caught it and pushed her backwards. This caused her to take a few steps back.

"I'll kill you!" she screamed at him.

Zuko only smirked at her aggravation while he pointed to her and sang the next part.

_ There you go_  
_ You never ask why_  
_ It's all a big lie_  
_ Whatever you do_

_ You think you're special_  
_ But I know, and I know_

With each 'I know' the closer Zuko got to her.

_And I know, and we know_  
_ That you're not_

Zuko did a thumbs down sign for the 'you're not' line._  
_

_ You're always there to point_  
_ Out my mistakes_

He pointed to himself again.

_ And shove them in my face_

He pretended he was shoving something in her face. Azula swatted his hand away._  
_

_ It's like I'm the one_  
_ You love to hate_  
_ But not today_

_ So shut up, shut up, shut up_

Azula threw yet another punch at her brother. He ducked and avoided it.

_ Don't wanna hear it_  
_ Get out, get out, get out_  
_ Get out of my way_

Zuko pushed pass her again, this made Azula growl at him.

_Step up, step up, step up_  
_ You'll never stop me_  
_ Nothing you say today_  
_ Is gonna bring me down_

Azula tried stepping on his foot with her high heel, but Zuko saw it coming and moved his foot out of the way.

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Will never bring me down_

Azula tried to throw another punch, but Zuko caught it just like before. This time though, he held onto it. Azula was shocked.

_ Don't tell me who I should be_

A look of disbelief crossed Azula's features.

_ And don't try to tell me what's right for me_  
_ Don't tell me what I should do_  
_ I don't wanna waste my time_  
_ I'll watch you fade away_

Zuko pushed Azula backwards again, and this time it made her fall over and land on her butt._  
_

_ So shut up, shut up, shut up_  
_ Don't wanna hear it_

He sang right in her face again.

_ Get out, get out, get out_

Zuko sang pointing to the exit off to stage right.

_ Get out of my way_  
_ Step up, step up, step up_

He gestured for Azula to get up on her feet.

_ You'll never stop me_  
_ Nothing you say today_  
_ Is gonna bring me down_

He pointed down at the ground. Azula just starred up with more shock and disbelief as he sang, the crowd cheering him on._  
_

_ Shut up, shut up, shut up_  
_ Don't wanna hear it_  
_ Get out, get out, get out_  
_ Get out of my way_  
_ Step up, step up, step up_  
_ You'll never stop me_  
_ Nothing you say today_  
_ Is gonna bring me down_

_Bring me down_  
_ {shut up, shut up, shut up}_  
_ Won't bring me down_  
_ {shut up, shut up, shut up}_  
_ Bring me down_  
_ {shut up, shut up, shut up}_  
_ Won't bring me down_

_ Shut up, shut up, shut up.'_

The audience went even more wild and crazy than they had for me, but I couldn't blame them because the song ROCKED!

Zuko walked away from his sister who was still on the ground in pure shock that would soon turn into pure rage. Everyone else in our little band ran up and gave him a high five or a hug while saying how great the song was. Instead of doing that, I waited for everyone to get done with congratulating him then I ran up and hugged him myself.

"You did great!" I told him.

"T-thanks," he said as he blushed at the close contact. I couldn't help but think how adorable he looked when he blushed. Then without thinking, I kissed him on the cheek, the scarred cheek. His eyes widened and I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks. I quickly let go of him and took a step back. Zuko raised a hand to where I had kissed him, kind of like what you see in movies.

Out of the corn of my eye I could see Toph smirking that annoying smirk of hers and nodding in approval.

"I-" I started to say. Then a big loud **"BOOM!**" interrupted what I was going to be said.

* * *

A.N.

Sorry, I forgot to tell you who the songs where by.

The song Katara sang was 'Everybody's Fool' by Evanescence.

The song Zuko sang was 'Shut Up!' by Simple Plan.


	8. Chapter 8: Faces and Smiles

**Chapter 8: Faces and Smiles**

**"BOOM!"**

I turned toward where the sound came from, which happened to be behind me. There, standing on the knocked down doors to the stage, are some pissed looking security guards with an even more pissed guy standing in front of them. That guy would be Zuko's dad.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Zuko has covered up his shock from the little kiss I gave him and has replaced it with a satisfied smirk. That's probably do to the look on his fathers face.

"You good for nothing, stupid, son of mine! I'll have you thrown in jail for this! All of you!" his father screamed and pointed at our band.

"Have us thrown in jail? For what? Last time I checked we're in America where we have the right to free speech," Zuko told him. His father only glared harder at us.

"That may be, but here in America I have lots of money. Around here, money buys power," he said with an evil smirk that could probably match that of the devils. That got me worried. "Guards, get them." My eyes widened at his words. The guards behind him charged at us. Shit. We should run.

"Run!" Toph yelled. "Head for the limo!" Aang and Toph started moving her drum set towards the end of the stage. Together, and with a bit of help from Haru, they got it off the stage and into the crowd. Once they where in the crowd, the security guards couldn't follow do to all of the mad and wild party guests that prevented them.

Sokka ran and jumped off the stage with his bass guitar still in hand. Mai quickly unplugged everything and picked up her key board, then followed my brothers example.

Me and Zuko quickly grabbed our guitars and jumped into the audience. Good thing we only brought our instruments to this party. As we ran, the crowd cleared a path for us to go through. I never thought I'd ever be so grateful to fans like I am now. Angry fans rock!

When we got to the limo, the rest of our band members were already in it. Zuko quickly got into it. Before I did the same, I turned back to the crowd of angry fans and said, "Thank you!" The people in the crowd that heard me smiled my way and or said "Your welcome" or something along those lines. Satisfied, I got into the limo.

* * *

On the way back from our gig, we laughed about how ridiculous Zuko's dad and Azula's face looked.

"Did you see how shocked she looked after you sang that song to her? That was hilarious!" Sokka said to Zuko. We all laughed, remembering how she looked.

After the laughter subsided, Toph said, "God, I wish I could see what their doing right now."

"Yeah, their probably cursing our names and screaming in anger," Haru said with a smile.

"No, their probably trying to think of ways to kill us," Toph said.

"That is most likely," Zuko agreed.

"Who cares? That was the best first gig ever!" I exclaimed.

"Whoa, tone it down Sugarqueen," Toph told me.

Sokka just smirked. "Weren't you all mad at me for making it be our first gig?"

I whacked him on the arm. "Ow!"

"Shut up Sokka."

"But it's true." Another whack. "Ow!"

"I said, shut up Sokka."

"But-" Whack! "Ow!"

"Shut up!"

"Kat-" Whack! "Ow! Now I'm gonna have a bruise there." Whack! "Ow! Okay, I'll shut up! Just stop whacking me!" Whack! "Ow! I just told you I'd shut up!"

"I know, but that one was just for good measure," I said with a triumphant smirk while Sokka rubbed his sore arm. The rest of the group was laughing at Sokka and I joined in. Even Mai had a smile on her face.

"It's not funny," Sokka told us.

"Sorry Sokka, but seeing you get hit like that repeatedly is kind of funny," Aang said.

"Is not!"

Toph rolled her eyes. "Oh please, it must be pretty funny if Daggers is smiling because of it."

"She's got a good point," Zuko put in.

"I wasn't smiling," Mai protested.

"Yes you where," Haru said.

"No I wasn't," Mai denied while glaring at Haru, silently warning him to keep him mouth shut.

"Come on Daggers, we all saw you smiling. So just admit it."

"No you didn't. What's the big deal about me smiling anyways?"

Toph and I both rolled our eyes as to the obvious reason it was a big deal. "It's a big deal because you almost never smile," I told her.

"So?"

"So, you pretty much don't show any happy emotions and when you do it's rare."

"I show happy emotions all the time," she defended.

"Really?" Toph asked, her voice full of doubt.

"Yes."

"Name the last time you did."

"A minute or so ago."

"Ha! I knew it! You where smiling!" Haru exclaimed while pointing at her.

Mai growled. "Yes! Fine, I was smiling! Ya happy now?"

"Yes!" Haru yelled as he began to go a little victory dance in his seat. Mai, who was sitting across from him, leaned over and thumped him on the forehead. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For obvious reasons."

* * *

**A.N.**

Hey! **Ruby of Raven** here!

Sorry for not updating sooner! I'll try and update fast next time. It's just that I was busy with school and the new story I just adopted, then I couldn't figure out what to do for the other half of this chap so I made it up as I went.

I do not own Avatar the Last Air Bender, just in case you where still unclear on if I own it or now. I obviously don't because I would have made the show have tons of Zutara in it and it probably would still be on TV having new episodes premiering every week, all the time.


	9. Chapter 9: Lights, Pizza, Awesome

**Chapter 9: Lights, Pizza, Awesome!**

"Ding Dong," went our doorbell.

"I'll get it!" I yelled as I went to go answer the door.

It was Sunday night, the night after our first gig. We were having a sleepover with all our band members to celebrate it. Don't worry, none of us have classes tomorrow so we can stay up as long as we want to and sleep in.

I opened the door to find Toph and Zuko standing on my door step. Both of them with sleeping bags and toilet-trees (that's like tooth brushes, hair brushes, and etc. if you didn't know) in their hands.

My face immediately broke into a grin. "Hey guys! Come on in," I greeted. They both came inside and I closed the door behind them.

"What's up Sugarqueen?" Toph asked as her form of greeting.

"Sup," was all Zuko said with a half-smile.

"Nothing much, just waiting for guests to arrive," I answered.

"So where should we put our stuff?" Zuko asked, gesturing to the stuff in his and Toph's hands.

"Oh!" I blushed, but quickly turned around to lead the way to the living room. "Right this way. You can just set it down in the living room," I told them as I started to walk towards it.

Sokka happened to be in the living room playing video games when we came in with the lights off. Zuko and Toph set down their bags on the floor while I turned on the lights.

"Ah! The Light! It Burns!" Sokka cried as he tried to shield his eyes from the light, dropping his video game-controller .

"Don't go towards the light," Toph told him, trying not to laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "You've been playing video games way to long."

Zuko smirked. "You must have or else the light wouldn't hurt so much."

Sokka uncovered his eyes to glare at Zuko. "That's what you think. Ow! It still burns!" Sokka then covered his eyes again. "Will someone turn off that damn light already?" he yelled as us.

"No, I rather enjoy watching your eyeballs burn," Toph told him.

"Hey! How would you feel if your eyeballs were burning?"

"My eyeballs wouldn't be burning because I don't play video games for over five hours in the dark."

"Will someone just please-"

"Ding Dong!" went our doorbell, effectively cutting off whatever Sokka was saying.

"Perfect timing," I muttered. Zuko seemed to be the only one who heard me because he smiled. In a louder voice, I said,"I'll get it. Sokka, try to adapt to the light while I'm gone." Then I started walking towards the front door.

After I left the room and was half way to the door, a voice behind me asked, "How much do you want to bet that Toph is trying to remove Sokka's hand from covering his eyes right now?"

I jumped a bit at his voice. I turned around to see an amused smirk on Zuko's face. I playfully swatted his arm and told him, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"But I didn't," he stated.

"How did you sneak up on me like that?"

He shrugged with a smile creeping its way onto his features. "I guess you could say I'm a bit of a ninja."

I smiled at his answer. "Sure you are. Zuko the Great Silent Ninja Who Likes to Sneak Up On Girls and Give Them Heart Attacks."

Zuko laughed. "Yes, that's me. The ninja with the super long name that no one will bother with repeating."

I giggled. I Giggled! I don't giggle! Why'd I giggle?

Zuko just smiled at me and told me, "That was a cute giggle."

I was about to say something along the lines of "thanks" and or "you have a nice laugh" or something else just as lame, but then the doorbell rang again. I completely forgot about the people outside on my porch. I quickly ran to the door and pulled it open. "Sorry for making you guy wait so long, I got-um... distracted."

Aang, Haru, and Mai just nodded and said their greetings while I sensed Zuko come to stand beside me. Then they all entered and I showed them where to put down their things. When we got to the living room, Toph was on top of Sokka pinning his hands to the ground. Sokka was struggling to get the tiny girl off his back with his eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, you wussy pansy!" Toph yelled at him.

"No! Never! Not until you turn the lights back off!" Sokka yelled back.

I cleared my throat. Both of them froze. A minute later after staying frozen, Toph got off of Sokka. She was blushing, but she tried to cover it up by having her bangs hang down in front of her face. I saw it anyways. Maybe I'll tease her about it later.

Sokka sat up and opened his eyes to see what was going on. "Hey, it doesn't burn anymore." Then he looked up at me and said, "Oh! Hey Katara."

"Hi, the rest of our guests are here," I told him with my arms crossed as I looked down at his sitting form.

"Um, okay?" he said with a puzzled look on his face that told me _'So what? What's the big deal?'_

"We need you to go get pizza after we order it. Can you handle that?"

He scowled at me as he got up off the floor. "Yes, I can to handle that. But why do I have to go get it and why can't we just get them to deliver it?" he wined.

"Well, because then we'd have to tip them and pay extra for the delivery. I'm not paying extra, so you're going to go pick it up."

Sokka just rolled his eyes at me and muttered the word "Cheap" under his breath.

That sparked my anger. "I am not cheap! At least I don't waste my money like some people, Sokka!"

"I do not waste money!"

"Yeah you do! Remember when you bought that bird, Hawky? It flew away to Zuko's house because you didn't feed him and he did!" I shouted at him. I was vaguely aware of all of our friend's eyes on us with looks of amusement on their faces, but I didn't care.

"Well- well... there was that one time that... yeah," Sokka said, he clearly lost this argument. His head was hanging down in defeat. "I'll go pick up the pizzas. What does everyone want?"

I smirked with satisfaction. Patting his head, I said, "I'm glad you see it my way." He only looked up at me, crossed his arms across his chest, and scowled at me. This only made my smirk grow.

* * *

**A.N**

Hey! **Ruby of Raven** here!

Sorry for not updating faster! I know I promised to, but I started softball and that's only going to delay my writing! By the way, my team has played 3 softball games and won all of them! The last team we versed was the most challenging yet, we ended up winning 22-8. I know, close right? :)

The **next chapter** **will** probably **be longer** **and have more Zutara action in it. Sleepovers always come with certain games. **Hint hint.**  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Love Confessions

**Chapter 10: Love Confessions**

After everyone finished their slices of pizza, our band was left with nothing to occupy our time with. So, we sat or laid in silence on my living room floor trying to think of something to say or do.

"I got it!" Came Toph's loud shout as she sat up abruptly from laying on her back and staring up at the ceiling. Everyone looked at her, wondering what she had in mind.

"What do you got?" Aang asked, excitement dancing in his always lively gray eyes as he too sat up abruptly next to her.

"I know a game that we should play, but..." she trailed off with a wicked smirk on her face.

"But what?" Haru questioned from where he lay on his side on the cream colored carpet not to far away.

The small girl's smirk grew wider. "But your not gonna like it and I'm gonna enjoy watching some of you suffer," she said in a evil voice. I looked over, worriedly, at Zuko who was sitting with his back leaning against the brown couch across from where I sat with my back leaning against the other sofa. He gave me a worried look in return. We had no idea what Toph's game was and something inside of me told me that I wasn't going to like it.

Sokka gulped. He was sitting next to Zuko in a similar sitting position with his back also against the couch. "Um... what's the game?" My brother dared to ask her.

"Truth. Or. Dare," she said, pausing in between each word for dramatic effect.

Mai rolled her eyes. She was the only one sitting on the couch and she sat on the same sofa Zuko was leaning against with her legs curled to the side of her. "Do we have to play that stupid game?" the goth girl asked in her usual dull tone.

Toph looked at her. "Of course we do Daggers! That is, unless you want to face my wrath." You do not want to mess with Toph and get her angry. She once took down the quarterback of our high school football team who was more than twice her small size because he called her weak. The poor guy went to the hospital with a black eye, a broken nose, and two broken rips. That's a good enough reason to do what she says.

Haru spoke up, "So who wants to go first?" He had a sheepish grin on his face, no doubt scared of the threat made by the girl clad in green.

"Woah, hold up there Mustache, I haven't stated the rules yet," she told him.

"There's rules?" Zuko asked, raising a dark eyebrow.

"Yes Sparky, and you all have to follow them." We all let out a groan as the little devil's eyes filled with more amusement. "The only two rules I have is that everything that happens here is not to leave this room and if you do not complete a truth or dare then you'll have to give Zuko's sister a hug." We all shuddered at the thought. "Deal?" she asked us. We nodded, each of us knowing that we were about to be tortured. "Good, let the games begin... Now! I choose..." Everyone seemed to be scared to hear the name she was about to say. Who knows what she could come up with for a truth or a dare? Sokka was twiddling his thumbs, Haru was sweating, Aang was looking around nervously, Mai had her eyes closed as she awaited to hear the name, Zuko was looking down at his lap, and I was looking around at everyone trying not to think about what could happen if she called my name. Finally after what seemed like a century but was actually barely one minute, Toph said the name, "Mai." Mai's eyes widened in horror. "Truth or dare?"

Mai gulped. "Um, truth."

Toph smirked, "I knew it." Mai's eyes widened even more. I guess she thought she would be safe picking a truth. "Are you still in love with Sparky? And if so, tell us what you love about him in detail." My eyes widened at that. Toph's gaze connected with mine for a moment and in that moment I saw what she was doing, she was trying to get me jealous and angry for some reason. Mai, on the other hand, went pale (if that was even possible), and started to deny that she was still in love with Zuko. Toph, how ever, butted in saying, "Don't try to lie to me Daggers, I know you still have the hots for him." Zuko blushed at her words.

Mai glared at Toph as her face turned red. "Fine! I"m still in love with him! There you happy! I've never truly gotten over him even though I never show it." Zuko's eyes widened at this outburst.

Toph smirked, probably thinking to herself that it was a job well done because I was getting a little angry at Mai's confession, but of course she wouldn't let it stop there. "Now, how 'bout you tell us what you love about him? And don't forget, it has to be in detail," the short girl told the goth. Mai growled. "Now, now, if you don't complete it you'll have to hug Auzla."

Mai sighed and told us reluctantly, "I-I love his soft black hair and the way it hangs in front of his eyes perfectly without him even trying, I love the way he tries his hardest to please me, I love how sensitive he can be, and I love the way he would always kiss me-" I was about ready to kill her if she went into detail about their kisses! I looked over at Zuko who was staring in shock at her with his head turned back to look at her. "- and how it always seemed to be passionate just like everything else he does, and I love his body-" Oh Good Lord! "- especially his six pack,-" He has a six pack! How does she know that? What else does she know about his body? Did they have sex? I'm gonna rip her head off! I was balling the carpet, as well as I could, into my hands as I tried to restrain myself. If looks could kill, I would imagine she would have burst in to flames and died already.

Apparently, Toph saw my glare and decided I had had enough. "Okay Daggers, I think we got it." Mai barely nodded as she looked down at her lap, thoroughly embarrassed. The rest of the gaang was silent. We had never heard her talk so much. Zuko was still in shock and facing us again, his pale cheeks where tinted with the red of a blush that still remained. The rest of them probably felt sorry for the two, but I just felt mad and, dare I say it, jealous. Then I thought of the song he sang to her and Jet when he auditioned for the band, _"Is it still me that makes you sweat?_  
_Am I who you think about in bed?_  
_When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?_  
_Then think of what you did_  
_And how I hope to God he was worth it._  
_When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._  
_I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck_  
_Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me"_

Oh, God! They did do it! Oh My God! She could have described his whole body to us** in detail** if Toph hadn't stopped her! What was Toph thinking! I'm going to kill her and Mai! I don't want to even think about how many times he had it with her or with any other girl he's dated_. _To say that I was steaming mad would have been an understatement, a huge one at that. "Yo Daggers, asked someone!" Came Toph's voice, taking me out of my thoughts.

Mai's head snapped up. "Oh, right." She looked around the group until her eyes settled on someone and narrowed. "Haru, truth or dare?"

Haru's eyes widened. "What! Why me? Why not Zuko?"

"Hey! Don't you dare try to turn this on me," Zuko told him, glaring.

"Yeah, besides I'm doing it for payback because of what happened the other day," Mai said. Yes, we all remember the 'smiling argument' that went down.

Haru glared at her. "Fine, I'm not scared. I pick dare, so give me your best shot Goth Girl." Oh, he was asking for it.

Mai only smiled a small, evil smile. "Very well then, I dare you to... Hhhmmm let's see..." She trailed off as she tried to think of something, or pretended to. Then she snapped her fingers. "I got it, I dare you to dress up like a girl, in make up and everything-" Haru gasped as the rest of us tried to stifle our laughter. "- and flirt with every guy you see for the rest of the night." That did it. I couldn't stop myself from laughing anymore and neither could anyone else besides Haru.

"N-no! I-I can't! I won't!" he shouted out in protest.

"Oh, but you can and you will unless you want to hug Azula and risk being killed for doing so," she told him.

I got up from where I was sitting and held my hand out to Haru's sitting form. "Come on, I'll help you get all dolled up for us," I managed to say with out laughing. Haru only glared at me, but reluctantly took my hand and got to his feet.

* * *

I walked Haru down the last flight of stairs and into the living room after I had gotten him all nice and pretty. Once we entered it only took one look at Haru to get everyone laughing and even crying from laughing so hard. I made Haru dress up in a pink dress that had spaghetti straps, the bright pink dress ended at his knees, and that was it. The dress was pretty plain but obviously really girly and it didn't help much that I put bright pink lipstick and other makeup on him. Oh! I also put his hair up into a ponytail and curled his long bangs that frame his face.

"I'll right, I'll right! I get it! I look like a girl! Can we all stop laughing now?" Haru was blushing a lot which just added to all the blush I put on his face.

Mai managed to stop laughing and tell him, "Haru, aren't you forgetting something? There's three guys in the room that you can see." This just brought on another roar of laughter.

Haru blushed even harder and sat down next to Aang. "M-my what a handsome guy you are. Do you work out?" Haru asked him. Aang blushed but laughed as much as everyone else, that is, except for Haru of course. Haru looked at Sokka and asked him, "Did you know that when you stuff your face with meat it really turns me on?" That was so hilariously untrue that everyone, even Haru, laughed. Then he turned to Zuko and said, "I'd love to see your six pack. If only you were a werewolf too." Zuko and Haru both blushed when Haru brought up the six back thing, but they ended up laughing at the werewolf part.

"See Haru, the dare wasn't that bad," Aang told him.

Haru glared at the little baldy. "Oh yeah? Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Shocker," Zuko said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Aang just glared at him.

"Okay Aang. Who do you like like?" Haru asked him.

Aang blushed and scratched the back of his neck. "W-well, I use to like K-katara -," My brothers eyes almost popped out of his head. "-but now I-I...", he trailed off.

"But now you like who Aang?" Sokka questioned him, looking relieved. I rolled my eyes at that. He can be way to protective sometimes.

Aang mumbled something that no one could possibly make out.

"What? We can't hear you Twinkletoes," Toph told him.

He took a deep breath, probably to calm himself, and said her name, "Toph." Her eyes widened, as did everybody's.

"Y-you what?" she asked in disbelief from where she was sitting next to him.

"I-I really like you Toph and over the last couple of weeks I've realized that," he confessed.

"Really? You mean it Twinkletoes?"

"Yeah, of course I mean it, Toph."

She nodded with a smile on her face. "Good, because I really like you too, Aang."

He smiled and asked her, "Truth or dare?"

Toph smiled devilishly. "Dare."

His smile widened. "I dare you to kiss me."

"With pleasure." Then she pulled him into a kiss.

Sokka looked shocked by this. "Wow. I did not see that coming." Whack! "OW! Katara!"

"Your such an idiot Sokka," I told him as I rolled my eyes. I received a glare in return.

Finally, Aang and Toph broke there kiss, breathing heavy. "Wow," they both said.

"Ugh! Finally, now we can get on with the stupid game?" Mai asked, annoyed by them.

Toph smirked. "Oh, that's right." She then looked directly at me as her smirk widened. "Katara, truth or dare?" I had to pause and think about this.

_'If I choose truth, then she would no doubt have me say who I'm in love with. If I choose dare, then she won't be able to make me spill it. Wait. Then she'll make me do something embarrassing like Mai did to Haru. Well, if it keeps her from making me spill then I'll take it. Dare it is then,' _I decided.

"Dare," I told her.

She looked a bit surprised that it wasn't truth, but that surprise slowly turned into an evil grin. "Ha! I had a dare planned for you, but I thought you'd choose truth instead. Oh well, the dare will be much more entertaining." Oh God! What have I done? "Katara, I dare you to... sing a song-" I let out a sigh of relief. "- about the person your in love with."

My eyes widened. "What!" I screamed.

"Yep, and you can't back out. Now let's go down stairs and play some music!" She headed down stairs along with the rest of the gaang, all except for one.

"Katara," came his husky voice that I've grown to love.

I turned around to face him. "Yeah?" I couldn't help the blush that crept onto my face as I looked into his golden eyes.

"Don't be scared Katara. I know you can do it," he told me with a small smile that was meant to be reassuring. I just nodded, totally lost in his eyes. The absence of those eyes is what snapped me out of it and made me realize that he had already gone down stairs with the rest of them.

* * *

Down stairs, I found everyone waiting for me. "A 'bout time Sweetness," Toph said from where she was by the drum set, ready to play.

"Um, sorry," I told her. Then I remembered the song I wrote. "Oh, and Toph?"

"Yeah, Sugerqueen?" she asked, smirking.

"I need Zuko to play the drums." They all looked at me as if I was crazy, except for Zuko of course.

"This Hot-Shot play's the drums?" Haru asked as he pointed to Zuko.

"Yeah, and he already knows the drum part of the song."

Zuko looked at me. "I do?"

I nodded. "You do," I said with a smile as I remembered how we sounded playing the drums and guitar together. I turned to the rest of them. "The rest of you need to be told your part."

* * *

After I told everyone else there part, that's when I started to have some more doubts. _'What if he doesn't like me that way? What if he hates me after I sing it? It could ruin our whole friendship!'_

"Yo! Sugarqueen! Are you gonna sing or not?" Toph shouted at me from where she now sat on the couch, ready to watch everything go down. I must have zoned out.

I grabbed the mic and told her, "Ya, I'm gonna sing." I turned to face the band. "Let's start playing guys."

So, they started playing and I stayed facing them because the song was about Zuko, but no one knew about that except for Toph.

Zuko sang the only part I told him to sing, but he still has no idea what the other lyrics are yet :

_'Rock Mafia, Rock Mafia_'

Then I started singing:

_'Preacher man walked into the club and he said he said_  
_"Hey girl, can't you walk and not stray?"_  
_Father I'm torn and I'm selling my soul to the_  
_Rhythm, the beat and the bass cuz I can't_  
_Confess my rock and roll ways_

I started walking towards Zuko as he just stared at me, silently asking me, '_What are you doing?'_ I just smiled at him as I sang the next part.

_Cuz I'm so possessed with the music_  
_The music he plays_

Realization seemed to dawn on him as he slowly smiled._  
_

_I can't stop my feet from dancin' to the sound of his drum_

I started dancing, slowly, closer to Zuko. Making sure I moved my feet to the rhythm he was playing.

_Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god_

He had a full blown smile on his face now and I was right in front of the drum set. I began to sway my hips as I sang the next part about him.

_I can't keep my hips from swayin' to his sweet melody_  
_You see I fell in love my rock- rock god_

_Preacher man took my hand and looked in my eyes_  
_He said "Hey girl, can't you live your life right?"_  
_"Father things aren't always so black and white_  
_Don't cast the first stone 'cuz I'm not alone"_  
_And its not like I'm hurtin' anyone (whoo)_

That line probably wasn't true. If Mai was still in love with Zuko then it probably was hurting her, but I was to busy singing and dance to dwell on that thought for to long.

_But I can't confess my rock, my rock and roll ways_

I started to repeat the dance moves I did before as I sang the chorus again._  
_

_I can't stop my feet from dancin' to the sound of his drum_  
_Oh no, I fell in love with a rock god_  
_I can't keep my hips from swayin' to his sweet melody_  
_You see I fell in love my rock- rock god_

_I can't stop my feet from dancin' to the sound of his drum_  
_Oh no,_

This time I shook my head as I sang '_Oh no'._ Then I started to stare into his eyes as I sing and dance the the next part.

_I fell in love with my rock god_

_I can't keep my hips from swayin' to his sweet melody_  
_You see I fell in love my rock- rock god_

I stopped dancing and kept staring into his eyes._  
_

_No I wouldn't change a thing even if I could_  
_'Cuz I chose a path and I'm not looking back_  
_And I'm sorry if I left the angels crying_  
_Over me_

I smiled and started dancing again._  
_

_I can't stop my feet from dancin' to the sound of his drum_  
_Oh no, I fell in love with my rock god_  
_I can't keep my hips from swayin' to his sweet melody_  
_You see I fell in love my rock- rock god_

I pointed to my rock god as I sang '_rock- rock god', _that got another big smile on his face._  
_

_Preacher man, preacher man,_  
_Preacher man, preacher man, forgive me for I don't know what I do_  
_Preacher man, preacher man, preacher man why don't you understand?_  
_Preacher man, preacher man_  
_Cuz I'm gone, gone, gone, gone, gone, gone_  
_(Have you never felt this way? Have you never ever ever, felt this way?)_  
_Yeah, I'm gone_  
_Gone (I'm so sorry sorry)_  
_Gone, Oh no_  
_With my rock, rock god!'_

Some one started clapping but I didn't notice, I was still to busy staring into Zuko's fiery, golden eyes filled with so much unspoken passion.

"Zuko!" Came Mai's loud cry. We both turned to look at her. She was crying_, _mascara running down her face. "Z-zuko, how c-could you?"

"What?" he asked her. "What's wrong?"

She glared at him, then at me. "You know what's wrong! You're obviously in love with that- that Witch!"

He glared at her. "So what if I am?"

"Zuko," she started pleading. "I love you! You can't be in love with her! You're suppose to be in love with me!"

"Mai," Zuko sighed. "We had something, but you cheated on me and I've had enough of the off-again on-again relationship. I'm sorry."

Mai looked enraged by his words. "Fine! Who needs you or this stupid band! I quit!" she yelled and stormed up the stairs and out of the basement. We all stayed silent and after a few moments we heard the front door slam shut as Mai left.

Aang was the first to break the silence. "What now?" he asked.

"Yeah, we don't have a key boardist any more," Sokka said.

"Guys! Let's just finish up the game. We can find a new key boardist tomorrow. Until then, Mustache can play the part when ever we need it," Toph said.

"What! But we'll have no sound effects and stuff!" he protested.

"Who cares! Just do it when we need you!" Toph yelled at him.

"Hey, now that Mai's gone, can I get out of this dress and stop flirting with guys?" he asked her.

Toph glared at him and he shrunk away from her. "No!" Then she turned to me. "Sweetness, it's your turn. Ask someone."

I smiled and looked at Zuko who was now standing next to me. "Truth or Dare, Zuko?"

He smirked. "Dare."

"I dare you to sing a song to the person you're in love with."

Sokka gagged. "Oh barf!" I glared at him. "What?"

"Nothing, just play what Zuko tells you to. I'm sitting out to watch," I told him.

Zuko smirked. "Who said you'll be sitting?"

* * *

Zuko got done telling everyone what to play in ten minutes. Aang was going to be playing the guitar instead of Zuko or Me while I was just sitting out.

Haru put the key board by his sound equipment so he could do the sound effects if needed.

"Are you guys gonna play now?" I asked, getting impatient from where I sat on the couch that Toph sat one minutes ago.

Zuko only smiled. "All things good come to those who wait."

"I don't want to wait," I told him.

"Well you're in luck because now were ready to play." Then he gave everybody the thumbs up and the band started playing and what instruments the band didn't have where added in as sound effects or sounds Haru could make by pressing a special button on his key board.

Zuko sang while he looked me in the eyes with the most sincere look on his face I had ever seen:

_'When the moon fell in love with the sun_  
_All was golden in the sky_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_

Zuko started to walk towards me, slowly, as to not get here to fast._  
_

_When the sun found the moon_  
_She was drinking tea in a garden_  
_Under the green umbrella trees_  
_In the middle of summer_

The first time we met was in the middle of summer about three years ago. I was drinking some of his Uncle's tea as I sat in a garden in the park under a tree. I don't know what kind of tree it was, it's been so long since that day. All I do remember is some of our conversation, what he looked like, and that there was a beautiful sunset that turned the sky gold, just like his eyes._  
_

_When the moon found the sun_  
_He looked like he was barely hanging on_  
_But her eyes saved his life_  
_In the middle of summer (summer)_

When I found him stumbling into the garden he looked like he had just been in a fight. He was all cut up, he was limping, and looked to be in some serious pain. So, I used what I knew about taking care of sick and injured people and helped him. He had a fractured wrist and a broken ankle and was bruised or cut up just about everywhere else._  
_

_In the middle of summer_  
_All was golden in the sky_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_  
_Summer (summer)_  
_All was golden in the sky_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_  
_Summer, summer, summer, summer_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_

Zuko sat down next to me on the couch._  
_

_So he said, "Would it be all right_  
_If we just sat and talked for a little while_  
_If in exchange for your time_  
_I give you this smile?"_

Zuko gave me a big smile and I remembered when I first saw him smile. It was after I helped him with his injuries. He'd said, "Thanks."

I'd said to him, "You're welcome. So, how did this happened?" He wouldn't tell me, so instead he tried to change the topic. I don't remember what the topic was just like I don't remember what kind of tree I was sitting under_, _but what ever it was, it kept us talking until the golden sky turning into a dark one. _  
_

_So she said, "That's okay_  
_As long as you can make a promise_  
_Not to break my little heart_  
_Or leave me all alone in the summer."_

Before we both went our separate ways though, he gave me a big smile and told me, "I had fun spending time with you. Care to do it again sometime?"

I replied, "Sure. Just promise not leave me all alone in this garden all summer. I like to have company." He nodded with that smile still on his face and limped out of sight. That was the day I met my moon and he apparently met his sun.

_Well he was just hanging around_  
_Then he fell in love_  
_And he didn't know how_  
_But he couldn't get out_  
_Just hanging around_  
_Then he fell in love_

Zuko scooted closer to me as he sang that part then and as he sang the next part he stood up and pulled me up off the couch, that's when we started dancing around the basement like it was a ballroom._  
_

_In the middle of summer_  
_All was golden in the sky_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_  
_Summer_

Zuko spun me around and I twirled away from him, then he twirled me back into his warm embrace. We danced like this for the rest of the song and while he sang the ending:

_All was golden in the sky_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_  
_Summer, summer, summer, summer_  
_When the moon fell in love with the sun_  
_All was golden in the sky_  
_All was golden when the day met the night_

_Summer, summer, summer, summer_  
_In the middle of summer,summer,summer, summer _  
_the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer_  
_the middle of summer, summer, summer, summer_  
_In the middle of..'_

I was caught in his warm arms when the song ended. I had just twirled into them when he'd stopped singing. We were both panting do to how much energy we put into the dance.

Everyone and everything seemed to disappear in that instant. I wasn't really aware of someone clapping again and Sokka yelling at me and Zuko. All that I saw, heard, smelt, and touched seemed to be Zuko.

He was staring into my eyes as I was his when he leaned in and captured my lips with his. Now I was tasting him too.

* * *

**A.N.**

Hey!** Ruby of Raven **here**!**

Here's a super long chapter for you guys! Hope it makes up for not updating for so long.

The songs were:

'Rock God,' by Selena Gomez

'When the Day Met the Night,' by Panic At the Disco!**  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Baby Talk

**Chapter 11: Baby Talk**

We finally pulled apart from eachother. Smiling and staring into eachothers eyes with our arms wrapped around each other, it just felt all so right to me.

"Zuko, get your hands off my sister!" my brother yelled at Zuko.

Zuko reluctantly unwrapped his arms from around me and turned around to face my brother, breaking off our eye contact. I frowned at this. _'Sokka, why do you have to be so protective of me and spoil my happy moment with Zuko?'_

_"_Why? Didn't you see her and Jet makeout all the time? What's the difference?" Zuko asked him, crossing his arms across his well built chest.

I moved to stand beside him and my brother so I could get a better view of what was going on while my brother answered Zuko, "The difference is that _**you're**_ making out with her."

I opened my mouth to object but Zuko beat me to it. "So, what's that suppose to mean?" his voice had venom in every word. He clearly did not like where my stupid brother was going with this.

"Look, I'm not trying to get on your badside. I'm just saying I don't like it because since you joined the band we've all become so close. You and me. You're like my brother! It just never occered to me that you would like her like that. I just don't like it. I mean, what if you guys start dating and then you guys break up? If you break her heart? We all saw how that worked out with Mai. I don't want that to ruin all our friendships and I don't want you to hurt Katara," he told him.

Zuko uncrossed his arms from acrossed his chest, no longer angry at him."Sokka, I'd never try to hurt her."

"I know that, but I don't want to chance it."

I hit Sokka on the arm lightly. "Sokka, give us a chance. We'll be fine. Please?" I asked him while I used my puppy dog eyes on him.

"Yeah, please?" Zuko asked him as well.

My meat loving brother couldn't say no to my puppy dog eyes and he knew it. He sighed and smiled down at me. "If it makes you happy."

"It does," I told him, now smiling as well.

"Then I have no choice but to let you do what you want to do and if dating Zuko is what it takes, then I'm all for it."

"Thank you Sokka!" I said, giving him a huge bear hug. "You won't regret it, I promise."

"I hope not," he said as I released him from our hug.

"Great, now that that's all solved how bout we continue playing our game?" Toph asked, compeletly ruining another great moment for me.

We all sighed and rolled our eyes at her. "Do we have to?" The whole band seemed to ask.

"Yeah. Snoozles hasn't even gotten a chance to be asked 'Truth or Dare'."

"Wait," Zuko said stepping forward. "If I ask him since it's my turn, then can we stop playing this game and go watch a movie or something?"

"Fine Sparky, if you want to do it that way and spoil my fun," she said with a sigh.

"Oh, you'll get over it. You're still young," he told her before he turned towards Sokka to ask him his question. Toph just rolled her eyes at him but smiled in spite of herself. "So Sokka, truth or dare?"

"Um... Truth."

Toph scoffed. "Playing it safe there Snoozles?" Sokka growled. "Oh, did I make little wimpy Snoozles angry again?"

I rolled my eyes at the two. This always happened when ever they play this game with Toph. Sokka would pick truth and Toph would make fun of him and then Sokka would get angry and change it to dare. _'Oh Sokka, why must you be so stupid sometimes?'_

"Fine! I pick dare," he says. _'Didn't see that coming.'_ Another eye roll from me.

"What to dare you?" Zuko asked himself. "Hhhhmmm... How bout this? I dare you to call your last girlfriend, Yue, and talk to her like she's a little baby."

"Wait, what? But that's totally embarrassing."

Haru glared at Sokka. "Yeah and so is wearing a pink dress and flirting with guys when I'm one of them!"

"Oh, sorry."

Zuko smirked. "So you'll do it?"

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Wait!"

"What is it now Toph?" Sokka asked her.

She smirked. "You've got to do it on speaker so we can all hear her response."

His jaw dropped. "B-but-"

"No buts dude. Do as the girl says," Zuko put in.

Sokka glared at him but pulled out his cell phone anyway. "Fine, I'll do it." He then dailed Yue's number and put it on speaker while it rang.

On the fourth ring a female voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, how's my little Yue doing?" Sokka asked her like she was a little baby.

"What? Sokka? Is this you?"

"Don't worry your little pretty head about it," he told her in that same voice. We could barely contain our laughter.

"What? Who is this?"

"Why your cuddle buddy of course." We were laughing into the pillows that were on the couch.

"Sokka is this you?"

"Yeah, it's your favorite Sokka bear!" My brother's face was red from embarrassment while smiling a nervous smile.

"Why are you talking to me like that?"

"Whatda mean? I always talk like this to my little Yue bear."

She sighed. I could just imagine her rolling her eyes at him. "Sokka, I don't have time for your antics right now. I have to go to work. Call me later when you can talk normal again. Bye."

Sokka's face fell. "Bye."

"Yay! Now we don't have to play this stupid game any more!" Haru rejoiced.

My brother sighed. "Yeah. We stop playing after I do an embarrassing dare," he muttered.

* * *

**A.N.**

Hey!** Ruby of Raven** here!

Sorry for not updating in awhile. I've been having tons of computer issues. Sorry.

**'Blood and Tears' fans, I'm sorry to say that the next chapter will not be up until I get my other computer fixed. (Who knows how long that could take?) Sorry! :(**


	12. Chapter 12: Keyboardist

**A.N.**

Hey! **Ruby of Raven** here!

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was busy with some camps, going over to my Aunt's house to sleep over for a couple of nights, and... **Going To See A Selena Gomez Concert last Wednesday!**

I hope you all like this chapter. It's meant to get the story moving along to where it's suppose to go, unlike one of my other stories that needs to start moving a lot faster (hint*hint* Mall Topic).

As always, **REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Keyboardist**

I was up making a late breakfast for all of us. Everyone was asleep still because we all stayed up until 3 a.m. in the morning watching movies and just goofing around. It was almost noon now and I was busy making pancakes and bacon, so naturally my brother was the first one to enter the kitchen simply because he smelt food.

"Mmmm... Is that bacon I smell?" he asked me, as he entered the room, his hair a mess from how he slept.

I laughed a bit to myself. "Yes, there's bacon right over there on the counter."

He wasted no time getting to the plate with the delouse meat on it. "What would I do without you?" Then he promptly started devouring more than half of what was on the plate in five seconds flat. _'Good thing I set aside some bacon for the others for when they wake up,' _I thought.

The next one to enter the kitchen was Aang, who was shortly followed by Haru, who had put back on his reagular clothes before he fell asleep but still had a bit of makeup on. Then came Zuko and Toph. When Zuko came in though, I seemed to hold my breath for a minute when I saw him. He was shirtless, just like all the other guys here, but he had a six pack of abs.

"Good morning beautiful," Zuko said, as he came over to me. That's when I noticed his bed head. It made him look so cute!

I smiled at him. "Hey cutie, have a nice rest?"

"Nothing but the best," he told me, as he rapped his arms around my middle from behind while I continued to cook. "You makin' pancakes?"

"Yup."

"And bacon?"

"Yeah, the bacon is right there on the counter. I made sure Sokka didn't get to it before you guys woke up." And just like that, his arms where no longer around me and he was over by the counter eating what was left of the bacon. I rolled my eyes. '_Men and their bacon.'_

* * *

After I was done making breakfast and we finished eating it, Toph raised the issue that we had all forgotten about. "So, how do we get a new keyboardist?" We all looked at each other. I'm guessing none of us thought that far ahead yet. "Are you kidding me? You dumbbells really have no idea how to get a new one?" We all shook our heads. The short girl sighed from where she sat at the kitchen table. "You people are sad," she told us, as she pulled out her cell phone and started dialing a number.

"Toph, what are you-Ow!" Sokka rubbed his sore leg from where Toph had kicked him from under the table.

"Shut up Snoozles! I'm on the phone," she hissed at him.

Sokka just glared at her. "Who are you calling anyway?" he whispered.

She held a finger to her lips. "Hey Fangirl!" she exclaimed into the phone. "I was wondering if we could meet you at the Jasmine Dragon today at around 2." She paused, listening to the girl's reply. "Great see you there." Then she clicked the phone shut.

"Who was that?" Aang asked.

"Hopefully, our new keyboardist."

* * *

'Ding, Ding, Ding!' went the little bell above the door as we entered the little tea shop.

"Nephew, what a surprise!" Uncle Iroh said, as he came over to us and gave Zuko a big hug. When he released him, he asked," To what do I owe you for your unexpected visit?" Since Zuko went off to college, he hasn't really been visiting his Uncle as much as he used to but he still manages to come visit him almost every day.

"Well, we-"

Toph butted in saying, "We're here to talk to Fangirl about joining our band. Is that reason enough to pop in unexpectedly Old Man?"

The jolly old man just laughed. "Yes, I believe that is reason enough to come visit an old man such as myself." We all smiled. Iroh was the nicest man I had ever met; he was also the best tea maker in the world and he is one of the only adults who will put up with Toph's rude behavior.

"Well, we better go talk to her. Come on guys," Toph said, as she started walking over to a table with a girl sitting at it.

I rolled my eyes at her, she was always so impatient. "Nice to see you again Uncle Iroh," I told him, as I started after Toph.

"Good seeing you too Miss Katara," he said with a happy smile as everyone else started following me to the table that Toph was now sitting at as well.

Once we all got to the table and sat down, I finally got a good look at the girl seated next to Toph. She had short auburn hair and what looked to be dark purple eyes. "This is Fangirl, better known as Suki," Toph told us.

"Hi, and you guys are?" Suki asked us with a smile. We all told her our names, but when it came time for Sokka to tell her his name he stuttered it so badly that I was afraid he would never get it out. It was obvious my brother liked her a lot.

"Great, now let's get down to business. We need a new keyboardist for our band called 'The Four Elements'. Our last one quit on us last night and we need one for 'Battle of the Bands'. You in or out, Fangirl?"

I leaned over and whispered to Zuko, who was seated next to me, "Wow, she really wastes no time getting down to business doesn't she?" He smirked and nodded.

"Um... I think I'm in," Suki said.

"You_ think_?" Toph asked, giving Suki a look.

Seeing this, she quickly said,"I mean, I'm in."

The short raven haired girl smirked at her. "Glad to hear it Fangirl.


	13. Chapter 13: You Perv!

**Chapter 13: You Perv!**

Two weeks had passed since Suki joined the band and they were full of nothing but band practice. The Battle of the Bands was only one week away and everyone was worried they wouldn't be good enough to win it, some more than others.

"Come on guys, let's practice some more," Sokka told us. We all groaned in unison. We'd been practicing for hours down here in our basement and we hadn't even had lunch yet. Our hands were hurting from playing too much and my throat, along with Zuko's, hurt way too much to practice anymore.

"Snoozles, we clearly need a break. Sometimes practicing to much is a bad thing. Why don't we take the rest of the day off?" Toph suggested.

Everyone but Sokka nodded their heads in agreement. "No, we are not leaving this basement until I say so," my brother said. He was standing between us and the staircase that led up out of our basement.

Toph scoffed. "Who died and made you King of anything?"

Just then, an idea for a song popped into my head. I quickly grabbed a random piece of paper that was lying around and found a pencil. Then I got busy writing the lyrics for the song while everyone else was too busy continuing to argue with my brother to notice what I was doing.

"Yeah, you're acting like you're our manager or something," I heard Haru put in.

"I agree," I heard Aang say.

"B-but-" Sokka stuttered.

"Sokka, you are acting like you're our manager. I think you need to just relax for a little while and forget about the Battle of the Bands, you know? Have fun for a little while," Suki said. I looked up to see her standing over by my brother and holding his hand. Sokka had a blush on his cheeks._ 'It's good having Suki in the band to calm down my brother down. The two of them make a cute couple_.' They haven't been together for as long as I and Zuko, but sometimes it seems like they've been together for years. I have to keep reminding myself that they've only really been together for barely a week. I sighed with a smile and went back to writing the rest of the lyrics.

"Does that mean...?" I heard my brother ask.

"If you want to." I could just imagine Suki giving my brother a devious grin. The next thing I heard was two sets of footsteps going up the stairs and out of the basement. I rolled my eyes. '_Figures.'_

"I guess that means we're free to go," Toph said. "See ya all tomorrow."

"Bye Toph," I said. Then I heard her start to mount the steps to go upstairs. "Come on Twinkletoes!" she called over her shoulder and continued the rest of the way up with Aang now following.

"Guess that means I should leave too. Bye!" Haru said and also went up the stairs.

"Bye," I heard Zuko say to Haru just before he made it out of the basement.

"So that just leaves you and me now, huh?" I asked as I sat down on the sofa and continued writing.

"Yep," he replied, taking a seat next to me. "Whatcha working on?" I looked up from the lyrics I was writing to see him trying to look at the piece of paper.

I smiled. "Just a song. Nothing more, nothing less. Why? You curious to know if it's about you?"

Zuko blushed. "N-no, why would I be?"

I giggled. "Just wondering," I said and started writing the last part of the lyrics. I could feel his golden eyes staring at not only me but also at the paper.

"You know, if you don't tell me what you're song is about then I guess I won't tell you about the song I wrote," he told me.

I raised an eyebrow at him with a bemused smile on my face. "Is that so?" I asked, now done with writing the lyrics, and looked at him.

He nodded with a smile.

"Fine, mine is about keeping your opinion and not letting anyone tell you what your opinion should be. So, what's yours?"

His smile seemed to grow bigger as he said, " I lied, I don't have one to tell you."

I smacked his arm playfully. "You ass! You know better than to lie to me," I told him, although we both knew I wasn't really made over a little white lie like that.

He laughed. "Please, don't spank me. You might just turn me on even more."

I smacked his arm again. "You perv!" I said, but I couldn't stop myself from laughing along with him.

"I may be a perv but I'm your perv," he said in-between laughs.

I smacked his arm once again. "Stop it, you know if anyone hears you, like my Gran Gran, they might kill you," I said, still smiling.

"Oh, I'm so scared," he said with a roll of his eyes as he scooted closer to me. "We're a couple so it's not like any of this is unexpected, that I'd be talking about stuff like that."

"He's right, Katara."

Zuko's eyes widened as did mine. "Gran Gran?" I asked, turning toward the sound of her voice. She was at the top of the stairs wearing a smile on her face.

"I heard laughter from down here so I decided to come check it out," she said, descending the stairs.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I-" The sound of my Gran Gran's laughter interrupt what Zuko was saying.

"You're not in trouble young man. I'm not angry at you. In fact, I'm rather happy with you."

"Y-you are?" me and Zuko both asked.

The old woman nodded with a smile. "I'm happy you two have found love and I understand the things that run through a young man's and young woman's mind. Sometimes we cannot help the things we say or do when in love."

Zuko's face turned bright red, mine probably looked no different. "Um... Thanks for understanding Gran Gran," I told her, hoping she would just leave to stop any further embarrassment from happening.

"Anytime, my sweet granddaughter," she said with a wink and then left, getting the hint that I wanted her to leave.

Once she was out of sight, Zuko asked with a smile, "Sweet granddaughter?"

I glared at him and smacked his arm, _hard_. "Ow!" he yelped.

"That's what you get 'Sweet nephew'."

* * *

**A.N.**

Hey **Ruby of Raven** here!

Hope you like the little chapter and I'm sorry it to me so long to update this story. Hope this chapter was enjoyable enough for you. Now, **REVIEW!**

Once again, I still don't own any part of Avatar the Last Airbender.


	14. Chapter 14: Calm Down!

**Chapter 14: Calm Down!**

"Where is everybody?" I asked as I paced back and forth in the front hallway.

Toph rolled her eyes at me in the doorway to the living room. "Chill Sweetness, I'm sure they're all just running late. They'll be here any minute. You'll see."

"That's what you said five minutes ago!" I yelled, completely stressed out. I know I was probably just over reacting, but could you really blame me? The competition is in **two days** and no ones here and ready to practice except for my brother and Toph.

"Sugarqueen! Stop freaking out. They'll be here," Toph tried to reassure me.

It didn't work, if anything, it made me even angrier and more frustrated. I turned on her and yelled, "I should stop freaking out? Well, maybe you should start freaking out more!"

She just shrugged it off. "Maybe I should."

I took a step towards her. "Your not suppose to agree with me!"

Crossing her arms across her chest, she replied, "Then how am I suppose to respond to you?"

I made a growling sound in my throat. "You're supposed to-!"

"Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!" the doorbell rang.

I sighed in relief as Toph said, "Told you they would get here." I ignored her comment and opened up the door.

"Sorry I'm late guys. Appa got out of the house and I had to go track him down in my neighborhood. Hope I didn't miss anything," Aang said with a smile as he came inside and I closed the door behind him.

"Glad you made it Twinkletoes. You made it just in time to witness the great and powerful Worryqueen work some more of her magic," Toph greeted him with a smirk.

Aang looked confused by this. "What?"

"Nothing, and I told you, Toph, that-"

"Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong!"

"I'll get it!" Aang said, cheerily as he opened the door to reveal Suki. The auburn hair woman stood there wearing a lot of makeup, a green old-fashioned dress (if that's even what you would call it), and a pair of golden fans.

"Woah. What happened to you?" Toph asked with a smile of delight on her face. After all, you don't see someone wearing that everyday.

Suki didn't seem to notice Toph trying to not laugh at her because she simply said, "Oh, my class ran a little later than expected." Looking at me, she politly asked, "Can I come in?"

I smiled. "Yes, you may." She stepped through the doorway and into the house, me closing the door behind her as she went.

"So, what class exactly were you at?" Toph asked, getting over her laughter.

"A martial arts class for girls, I'm the teacher," Suki told her proudly.

"Do all your students have to wear those...?" Toph asked, now gesturing to her attire.

"Traditional Kyoshi Warrior outfits? Yep, we all have to."

"I'll right then," Toph said, seemingly satisfied with her answer.

"Hey! Guys!" Sokka yelled to get our attention as he came down the stairs toward us. "Haru just called me."

"Um... okay?" I said, not sure what my brother was getting at.

He nodded, showing he was going to continue. "And he said he wouldn't be coming to the band rehearsal today."

My eyes widened. "What?" Haru's our special effects guy. He can not _not_ come to practice two days before we're suppose to perform.

"He says he's got way too much homework that he needs to get done and to be honest... I've kind of been pushing my homework aside lately too, but it's no where near as much as Haru has."

I took a deep breath and counted to ten, then I exhaled. Feeling a bit calmer, I said, "Fine, we can practice without specail effects today, but he better be here tomorrow."

"Yeah, he should be done by then," Sokka said. "Hey, has anyone seen Zuko lately?" We all looked to one another, shaking our heads.

"Well, he is Sugarqueen's boyfriend. Shouldn't she know where he is?" Toph asked, looking pointedly at me. Everyone turned to follow her gaze.

I blinked in surprise at the sudden question directed towards me and I found I didn't know the answer to it. _'Why don't I know where he is?'_

"Well Sweetness, do you or do you not know were Sparky is?" Toph asked, getting impatient.

"I-I need to make a phone call," I told them, exiting the room and going into the kitchen. _'Dammit! Where is Zuko?' _I angrily punched in his phone number, I know it by heart, and waited for him to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" his husky voice asked.

"Zuko, where the hell are you? Practice is about to start and you're not here," I told him.

"Look, I'm just having a bad day that's all," he said.

"Okay, but you still didn't answer my question," I said, starting to loose my patience.

"I'm at a park," he stated.

"A park? A park!" I yelled in outrage. Why the hell is he at a park when he knows we need to practice?

"Yeah, a park. I need to calm down, clear my head. Ya know? So, I'm not coming to practice today," he said.

I felt my eyebrow twitch, full of anger. "What do you need to calm down from? If anything, I should be the one at the park trying to calm down!"

"So join me."

* * *

**A.N.**

Hey** Ruby of Raven **here**!**

Sorry for not updating sooner and sorry for such a short chapter, but I wanted to build up suspense for the next one. **Will Katara go to the park and find out what's up with Zuko or will she stay and practice with the band? Or will she continue on yelling at him over the phone? **

**REVIEW! me your response to the question or just about the chapter over all!**

Time for me to now tell you about how Stupid! **Total Soccer **places can be sometimes. This morning I went to my first soccer game and when I got there guess what I saw. Three other girls who are also on my team, the rest of the other team with their coach, and no coach for us. Turns out that they didn't even have a coach scheduled to coach our team. I ended up having to switch over to an older age groups soccer team.


End file.
